SUNFADED
by masterGuest
Summary: ¿Cuánto puede alguien sufrir? y ¿Cuánta felicidad puede llegar después esta?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Uno nunca sabe cuándo la vida puede cambiar de golpe, el poder adivinar cómo será la vida en un futuro. Un día puedes estar feliz con todos los que te rodean, ser alegre quizás por siempre. La realidad sin embargo es que no puedes hacerlo y todo puede acabar de un día para otro…con la muerte, la única criatura que puede llevarse toda la felicidad de golpe, como le ocurrió a él.

En China en un bosque donde la lluvia caía de forma torrencial el cual caían relámpagos, con unos fuertes truenos.

Entre todo el follaje del bosque corría entre ellos, un lobo, el cual tenía una camisa negra rasgada, con un sol de color plateado en la espalda, usaba un pantalón rasgado igual de color blanco y su pelo era color dorado absolutamente todo su cuerpo de color amarillo y con ojos de color café oscuros.

Parecía estar huyendo de algo ya que a medida que se avanzaba por cada salto aumentaba la velocidad, dio un salto a lo que parecía ser un árbol de duraznos, apenas lo toco salto a otro, y así hasta que una rama se quebró cayendo por una pendiente a un rio poco profundo y aguas de color marrón.

Al caer en el montón de agua comenzó de a poco a ponerse en pie, pero al empezar levantarse comenzó a llorar de forma escandalosa, comenzó a golpear la tierra con fuerza levantando lodo con fuerza, para finalmente lanzar un fuerte grito al cielo que termino en un sollozo.

Pero no pudo seguir llorando debido a que por detrás alguien lo perseguía, el simplemente se levantó para poder escapar de lo que parecía ser la figura de una tigresa, que lo estaba buscando mirando hacia todos lados, mientras él había avanzado más adelante, refugiándose detrás de una roca en donde volvió a lamentarse

Cuando se tapó los ojos comenzó a sentir que algo le recorría el cuerpo, era un líquido denso que se deslizaba por él, se destapo los ojos y notar algo.

Su color de su pelo se desvanecía recorría su cuerpo y brazos, a medida que se deslizaba se desteñía por su pelo dejándolo de un color blanco.

Su pata fue la primera en cambiar en un comienzo eran unas gotas, pero luego el color amarillo comenzó a caer como grifo. Esto siguió por su brazo el cual también se hacía blanco con cada gota de lluvia que caía.

Pero de pronto la tigresa volvió aparecer, era una tigresa blanca con unas marcas finas que casi ni se notaban en su cuerpo. Cuando buscaba entre los arboles a un lado del rio, pero al mirar en su dirección lo vio con claridad y vio como empezaba a cambiar.

Cuando lo vio corrió hacia el llorando, y tirándose a abrazar al pobre lobo el cual estaba siendo ya la mayor parte de su cuerpo de color blanco, mientras el color se iba rio abajo.

Sun…Sun –dijo la tigresa llorando en el pecho de él –hermanito –dijo llorando abrazando fuerte al lobo.

Él estaba concentrado mirando hacia el cielo tormentoso con unas lágrimas brotaban por sus ojos, luego bajo la cabeza para ver como ella lloraba en su pecho, para poder consolarla la abrazo también, los dos hermanos estaban sumergidos en el abrazo cuando el escucho un fuerte ruido.

Mirando hacia atrás vio que detrás de ellos venia una gigantesca masa de agua, barro y troncos venían hacia ellos, comenzando por la ladera de una montaña que caía rápidamente, hasta ver que no se detendría por nada en el mundo.

Vuelve con nosotros hermano… -dijo la tigresa más calmada, pero él el tomo de los hombros separándola.

Lo siento –dijo Sun con el rostro goteando gotas amarillas y lanzándola hacia una orilla alta donde ella podría estar a salvo.

¡SUN!-grito la tigresa viendo como la gigantesca ola se comía al lobo en unos pocos segundos –NOOOO –grito ella echándose en un tronco perdiéndolo de vista.

Por su parte el que había sido arrastrado, apenas pudo mantener el conocimiento debido a los fuertes golpes que le propiciaban los palos y además no lograba salir a la superficie. Por cada golpe que recibía él escuchaba como sus huesos se rompían poco a poco.

Cuando el recorrido se había calmado un poco, la ola cambio de dirección debido a un dique que había para desviar los torrenciales, al acero una pequeña parte de los troncos salió por los aires, arrastrándolo a él también cayendo sobre un tronco que lo llevo más arriba.

Hasta que una roca lo golpeo haciendo que el tronco se rompiera, cuando se rompió en varios trozos de astillas, las cuales se esparcieron por todos lados. De pronto una de ellas se dirigió a la espalda de Sun.

Esta lo atravieso enterrándola directamente en su columna, grito del dolor en medio del agua, pero tras eso un tronco lo golpeo en la cabeza haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.

Lo siguiente fue que el rio terminaba en lo que era una catarata angosta de más de treinta metros de altura, entre todos los montones de árboles, Sun cayó con ellos perdiéndose de vista entre el lodo.

En seguida en la parte de debajo de la catarata no habían rocas solo un suelo sumergido de lodo, pero no había agua sucia, sino hasta que el cuerpo de Sun cayo en el rio, en seguida el lodo lo cubrió todo tapando su figura desapareciendo entre todo el destrozo.

La tormenta parecía calmarse y todo el torrencial parecía estar cesando cuando la luz de la luna empezaba a brillar de apoco entre las nubes negras y oscuras, las que se fueron disipando poco a poco.

El brillo de la luna estaba iluminando lo que parecía ser un lago de grandes proporciones, en medio del lago en el agua la luna reflejaba una figura, que brillaba del mismo color de la luna lo que era Sun en el fondo el cual brillaba de forma intensa.

La mañana siguiente donde desembocaba la catarata había unos pescadores los cuales estaban recogiendo algunos troncos para limpiar el lago después de la tormenta.

En uno de los botes había un pescador, un oso viejo de barba corta, usaba un traje verde con decoraciones de color amarillo, con un pantalón del mismo color, era un oso pardo que tenía canas por el cuerpo, a su lado había un pequeño tigrillo el cual era de color anaranjado, vestido con un chaleco de lana con unos copos de nieve y utilizando un pantalón anaranjado.

Los dos estaban sacando varios restos y trozos de árboles, hasta que el pequeño se cansó producto a que el bote era tan largo de diez metros, tenía que llenarlo enero, llenando solo la cantidad de la parte de proa de la embarcación.

Abuelo ya por favor podemos parar –dijo el tigrillo sentándose dando un fuerte suspiro.

Pequeño tenemos que limpiar el lago –dijo el oso serio levantando algunas basuras del agua, pero el tigrillo no hiso nada, dándose la vuelta para ponerse en cuatro patas –vamos, pequeño, si no tenemos agua no habrá pescado frito –dijo el oso con un tono de lujuria.

Ya me hiciste el mismo truco antes –dijo el tigrillo, enojado.

Con salsita francesa incluida –dijo Abuelo más recalcando la palabra "francesa" –y con Dumplings como postre.

Escuche bien –dijo el tigrillo mirando a su abuelo con una sonrisa –salsita francesa –dijo con un rostro iluminado.

En serio –dijo abuelo sacando un frasco de salsa color crema –vez que cumplo.

Merci Monsieur –dijo el tigrillo hablando en francés y estirándose para agarrar el frasco.

Pero primero –dijo abuelo apartándose el frasco.

Está bien…trato hecho –dijo el tigrillo estirando la mano –puedes contar una historia para poder complementar.

El abuelo sonrió y dejo que el tigrillo volvió a sacar ramas, el siguió trabajo un poco hasta que se sentó en una pequeña banca que tenía el bote. Para comenzar a hablar.

Te conté la historia de los hijos del sol –dijo el abuelo mirando con una sonrisa al pequeño el cual le respondió de forma negativa –hace tiempo cuando había neutralidad, una paz que nadie se creía, cuando en pleno día un gran eclipse, de Sol, cuando el Sol fue tapado, por la luna, comenzaron a caer miles, miles de estrellas empezaron a mostrar su afecto, comenzaron a brillar con mayor intensidad, como si estuvieran dando una ofrenda a algo.

Esto se desvaneció cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, de golpe, como si nada se hubiera pasado, en el momento yo me encontraba cuando era adulto, yo trabajaba en un gran palacio en cuando ocurrió, me fascino, sin embargo a los días siguientes, yo estaba llevando unos grandes troncos a una cerca para guardarlos, cuando sentí que algo había en un granero, cuando fui a ver vi algo que me…sobresalto.

Vi a dos figuras, una era grande, fuerte, y estaba vestida con una túnica de plata el cual brillaba tanto que tuve problemas de visión, pero era grande que parecía ser un gran tigre por su cola larga como un látigo. A su lado había otra figura una figura femenina, vestida de la misma forma, pero esta parecía estar con su cabeza agachada y acariciando algo. Los dos se miraron, acto seguido se agacharon como si estuvieran orando. Pero después empezaron a brillar tanto que me tape los ojos cuando los volví abrir vi que ya no estaban, lo que dejaron me lleno alma de sorpresa, ver que en el montón de paja habían…

Dos bebes –dijo el tigrillo interrumpiendo la historia.

Si dos bebes –dijo abuelo volviendo al trabajo para intentar sacar del agua basura –y esa es la historia…bueno veamos que hay… -dijo el abuelo sacando lo que quería sacar para ver lo que parecía ser una red en la cual había una figura de lodo, o lo que quedaba de un lobo lleno de lodo el cual apenas salió dio un fuerte respiro.

¡Santo! –grito el abuelo, pero solo actuó de inmediato lo levanto y lo dejo en la balsa para llevárselo a la orilla donde estaba su casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Sun no sabía en qué lugar estaba, de un momento sentía como el barro le tapaba la nariz para poder respirar, ahogándose en dentro del lago. Estando estático en el agua sin tener la capacidad de poder mover sus músculos. En el momento que empezó a perder la conciencia, algo o agarro de la espalda muy fuerte.

Sentía que subía hacia la superficie, hasta que vio muy nítida una luz fuerte. Hasta que sintió que estaba fuera del agua por el abuelo. Quien se sorprendió al principio al ver a un lobo en tan mal estado y cubierto de lodo.

Como estaba enredado con la red, no pudo sacarlo, con mucha fuerza, logro sacarlo, debido a su edad, pero con mucho esfuerzo y la ayuda de su nieto por supuesto. Quien quizás pueda quedar traumado, por lo que vio, ya que Sun salió de repente del agua dándole un mini infarto.

Hay que llevarlo a la orilla –dijo abuelo tomando los remos empezando a moverlos rápidamente, removiendo la basura del agua, pero vio que la orilla estaba tan lejos comenzó a pensar viendo a todos lados, y al ver la cara de Sun suplicando piedad, socorro.

¡ELSY! –Grito desde el bote –necesitamos ayuda –dijo abuelo viendo a Sun.

Sun por su parte estaba respirando agitado respirando fuertemente, tratando de respirar el lodo le tapaba la nariz, y los ojos dejándolo ciego, pero lo peor era que no podía moverse, sentía…nada. Escuchaba unas voces que fueron convirtiéndose en eco, junto a un profundo sueño.

Empezaba a recuperar la conciencia, sintiendo el sonido del agua caer a su lado, gotas pequeñas caendo al agua, que sentía muy cerca de él. Cuando estas gotas se detuvieron, sentía que le pasaban algo por la cara, un pañuelo muy suave que acariciaba la cara, pasando por debajo de su ojo, luego empezó a bajar de forma delicada hacia debajo de su boca.

Cuando el pañuelo pasaba por encima de sus ojos, se deslizaron unas gotas que recorrían su cara, hasta que finalmente logró reunir unas cuantas fuerzas para poder abrir los ojos, muy lentamente, cuando los abrió completamente, viendo todo borroso.

Pero logro recuperar la vista, viendo el techo de madera, volteo la vista a su izquierda para poder ver velador con una vela encima, junto a un pote de metal que contenida pañuelos con sangre, empezando a mirar a la derecha y ver a una loba a su lado.

Era una loba blanca total, sus ojos eran un color verde jade, que se podía notar de lejos, pero aun lado de su nariz tenía marcas como las de un leopardo, sus orejas eran pequeñas como uno, usaba una túnica, parecida a la de Tigresa, cuando Po se enfrentó a Kai, pero color negro, con un pantalón del mismo color, de mangas cortas hasta el hombro, con pequeños detalles de plumas en su alrededor.

Sun no dijo nada solo que quedo mirándola serio, con la mirada medio perdida, cuando sintió que la puerta se habría entrado el tigrillo con una toalla color blanco con unas pintadas rojas con lo que parecía ser sangre.

Elsy, aquí está la toalla –dijo el tigrillo viéndola, y pasándole la toalla - ¿Cómo está el señor lobo? –pregunto.

Despertó hace poco –dijo Elsy volviendo a limpiar la cabeza de Sun, con una voz dulce, el tigrillo de curioso se acercó al lobo que empezaba a mover la cola levemente. El tigrillo se acercó caminando despacio con un poco de timidez.

El al verlo a la cara vio a un lobo con múltiples vendajes en todo su cuerpo, había uno que le cubría la parte de debajo de la oreja izquierda, que la envolvía, sus brazos estaban envueltos por arriba y por debajo, los dos.

Su torso también estaba también envuelto por una venda, pero esta se especificaba más en el vientre de Sun que aún estaba con una mancha de sangre en él.

El tigrillo se posiciono a un lado de Elsy, mientras ella seguía limpiando su cabeza, ya que seguía con sangre.

¡LA MOMIA! –grito el tigrillo asustado abrazando a Elsy.

¡LILIAN! –dijo Elsy enojada mirando a Lilian–y esos modales.

Lilian no hiso nada solo la miro con unas pupilas grandes que penetraban el alma de Elsy. La cual empezaba a mirarlo con ternura, bajando las orejas, viendo al pequeño tigre, que le abrazaba la cintura.

No –dijo Elsy volviendo a una cara seria.

Aguafiestas –dijo Lilian frustrado, soltando a Elsy dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Ya vasta elfo –dijo Elsy burlándose.

Gigantona fea –dijo Lilian con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Te pasaste –dijo Elsy dando un suspiro. Se agacho debajo de la cama sacando el peluche de panda de Po bastante viejo, poniéndolo sobre la vela del velador.

No…Noooo –dijo Lilian corriendo a Elsy –me lo regalo el abuelito Po –dijo agarrando de manera muy rápida el peluche de panda, abrazándolo para protegerlo –me lo regalo para la navidad…quiero recordar a mi abuelo de verdad.

Bueno, pero no causes más problemas –dijo Elsy enojada con el pequeño.

No se peleen –dijo Sun con una voz leve.

Ehh –dijeron Elsy y Lilian al mismo tiempo sorprendidos

Vaya… -dijo Lilian impresionado viendo por completo a Sun –es muy, muy blanco –dijo con los ojos muy abiertos –hasta sus ojos son blancos.

…¿Qué? –dijo Sun confundido.

Con esto Elsy tomo un espejo que saco, de la manga de su túnica, levanto su mano poniendo el espejo en frente de Sun.

Sun, vio en el espejo, algo que le sorprendió, antes era un lobo amarillo, ojos de un mismo color, ahora estaba observando a un lobo pálido, albino, de unas pupilas plateadas que milagrosamente se notaban, su oreja derecha tenía un corte en diagonal, el cual bajaba desde la punta hacia la parte baja de esta.

Su cachete también estaba cortado, con dos cicatrices en que le recorría toda la cabeza del lado izquierdo, aún tenía la cara de barro que le tapaba las heridas, el cual funciona como tapón para heridas profundas, pero puede infectar y en Sun había tres que bajaban a su cuello aún abiertas.

…q-que –dijo Sun con su labio palpitando –me...está pasando.

Le ocurre algo –dijo Elsy confundida, retirando el espejo al velador –tengo que limpiarte las heridas.

… -Sun no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra solo se quedó pasmado sin poder decir una palabra, verse de esa manera, en ese espejo color blanco como si un fantasma lo estuviera mirando a los ojos –t-tengo…tengo que salir de aquí –dijo Sun apresuradamente.

No se puede ir –dijo Elsy preocupada, al ver que Sun se intentaba levantar, poniendo sus manos/patas en el pecho de Sun. El cual trataba de levantarse moviendo su cabeza hacia adelante para tomar impulso.

En ese instante, Sun se dio cuenta de algo. Dejando de hacer su acción intrépida que le estaba abriendo las heridas de todo su cuerpo.

¿Le ocurre algo señor? –dijo Lilian curioso el cual aún seguía presente en la habitación.

¿Qué te pasa? –dijo Elsy viendo a Sun el cual se volvió a echar a tras mirando el techo con unos ojos albinos muy abiertos con la mirada perdida.

No…siento…nada –dijo Sun asustado –no siento…ni mis brazos…ni mis piernas –dijo Sun sorprendiendo a los presentes, en eso se empezaba temblar sus labios –NO SIENTO NADA –grito Sun llorando.

Al ver esto Elsy se conmovió, tomando a Sun de los hombros, llorando más fuerte, cargando el mentón de Sun sobre su hombro, para poder calmarlo de la desgracia que le ocurría.

 **Holaaaaa lamento la tardanza pero la escuela me atraso demasiado estoy terminando mi semestre por lo que me comprenden…verdad.**

 **Bueno lo publique un sábado es un avanza**

 **Chau, nos veremos el…jueves**


End file.
